You Are Not Alone
by B.A.PsBaby805
Summary: A oneshot with Maka having a hard time trying to figure out what her mind is telling her and what her heart is feeling. Will she break and won't be able to be put back together? Or will she get help and get fixed? SoMa


**Author's Note:** I don't own anything of Soul Eater. Please enjoy this oneshot! Warning it may be short.

* * *

Maka was walking aimlessly trying to figure out her next step. Her life was going awry. Soul was finally with her, she became the youngest scythe master, and she felt like she had the perfect life. That was until her mentality got the best of her. Hell was freezing over inside her head and she didn't know what to do or say.

The place she was going to was a mystery, but she didn't care. Maka looked all around her and all she seen was beauty. When she spotted a park she took a seat at one of the benches there. The smiles on the people's faces, the sun shining, and the greenery made her feel at ease. However, when she closed her mind that was a different story. There was darkness, insecurity, and pressure. Another thing there was herself. She was smiling sincerely, yet sinisterly. "Hello Maka. It is so nice and pleasant to see you" the image spoke.

Maka watched her image circle her trying to observe every angle and aspect. "Well I have no choice right? I mean it's my own head. The real question is what the hell do you want with me?" she spat. The mirror image just laughed as if Maka was crazy. "You already know why I'm here Maka. You brought me here. Your doubt is conjuring and I was created."

"Go to hell and leave me be."

"No can do. I still have questions to ask you, such as are you truly happy where you are?"

"shut up"

"Is this it? Is this all for the all-mighty meister Maka?"

"I said shut up."

"Does Soul really truly love you?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Maka roared. "Shut your mouth and don't you ever think you know me you-"

"Oh honey of course I know you," she cut her off. "I am you. You created me. I'm your doubt and reality. The questions I just asked you are the ones that lie inside your heart little monster."

Maka's eyes went wide as the image reasoned her. Her heart was beating fast. She questioned herself. Was her will really that weak? Didn't she feel happiness? The image broke her thoughts by her laughter. Maka was scared now. "What's the matter Maka? Thoughts caught your tongue? Come on Maka just admit it. You're weak. You depend on people especially Soul. Face it the only reason why you're living now is because of Soul. You're weak and you can't make it on your own." Maka was breaking down and crying. Her heart couldn't face the truth it was going through right now. Everything step she took and every breath she took was being questioned. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and looked into the pale wicked green eyes on her face. "Just give up Maka. Let everything break and I'll pick up where you left off. I'll let all your sorrows disappear." The image handed her hand to Maka waiting for her to take hold.

"Yeah how about you take your twisted ass away from my girl." Maka and the image looked at the other voice which belonged to none other than Soul. "Soul" Maka whispered. Soul looked toward his broken down girlfriend and smirked her way, "Hey Tiny-tits." The image stepped back and looked toward Soul and smiled, "While hello Soul. If I knew better this is not your place so I think you should return back to your own demon." Soul straightened his stature and said "How about you just disappear before I show you a demon." The image shook in its place. "You wouldn't dare hurt your precious darling now would you?" Soul stood his ground and changed an arm into a scythe. "Just try me and you'll find out." The staring going on between them was long and unbreakable. When the image finally broke it she raised her arms signaling her surrender. "Fine you crybaby, but don't think I won't come back."

"That's fine. I'll still be here."

When the image disappeared the only thing Soul seen was Maka with her head buried in her hands upon her knees. "Maka come on stand up and come to me" Soul tried. He went to the ash blonde girl and held her in his arms. The movement made Maka stiffen. "Soul? How did you get here? Is it really you? Am I losing my-" she was cut off by Soul's lips upon her. She didn't react immediately until it finally hit her that this was Soul and not an illusion. When they broke apart only their foreheads were touching. Soul seen the love and stress in the beautiful eyes he fell for. "You okay?" Maka collected her thoughts and took a deep breath, "Yeah. Sorry Soul I lost my cool." Their laughter was the only they heard when light flashed before their eyes and they found themselves staring at the park.

Maka looked at the man she gave her heart to. Soul wrapped his arm around her shoulder and sighed with content. They stayed like that in comforting silence till Maka finally fessed up. "Soul I'm broken. I'm scared. Everything the inner me said was true. I have a weak will and I'm on an unfocused path." She turned toward him in his arm looking him in the eyes. "Are you still willing to put up with me?" Soul grinned at her then told her, "Please you deal with the black blood inside of me. Me dealing with this is nothing. Plus even if it were worse then I guess you're stuck with me still bugging you." The lovely green eyed girl smiled to herself feeling overjoyed with Soul's response. "You know you can be an annoying asshole right?" Maka stated. "Yeah but you fell in love with this asshole so live with it" she said with a lopsided grin. "Oh shut up and come push me on the swing." Soul looked at the woman he knew he was going to marry some day and followed her. "Pushy bookworm."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not too sure if this cuts even close to how I feel about life, but hey it was worth a try. Please leave a review I would love to know what you all thought. Thank you for your time reading this!


End file.
